Jimmy's Big Case
by Kiba S. Luna
Summary: This is just something that I thought of when I was in my bathroom smoking. Yeah, bad me. But I just got done watching Case Closed and this just happened to pop up in my head. Hope you likes. !UPDATED STORY!


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story._

_I was actually just going through a bunch of my old fanfics that I wrote years ago and happened to come across this one again. I read it, and thought, "I can make this better". So, I decided to rewrite it...just a little bit. I think this version is much better than the one I had up previously._

_Same thing going on in this one as with the last one...Jimmy and his friend, a character I just made up, are unwinding after a rough day at school, having a cigarette to unwind. ((I know Jimmy doesn't smoke in the show or anything, but I just did it to make it fit the story)). But then...a murder is committed in the Kudo mansion. And, naturally, Jimmy Kudo is there to solve the case._

_Hope you all like it._

The infamous Jimmy Kudo and his friend Violet Minazaki walked through the vast hallways of the mansion towards their destination; the smoking room. After a tiring day at school, they needed a good cigarette to just unwind a little bit. The smoking room was rarely used. Only when his father would have some of his friends from work over, they would go in to the smoking room and discuss corporate business after a nice dinner. Jimmy opened the doors and allowed Violet to walk in first before he entered and closed the doors behind him. Violet reached into her pocket and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. As she successfully lit her cigarette, she tossed her lighter to Jimmy for him to use for his own.

"Hey, Jimmy. Do you mind if I put a CD on?" Violet asked as she eyed the large shelf filled with various CD's.  
"Not at all. Go right ahead, Vi," Jimmy said as he sat down in one of the nearby large, comfy leather chairs.  
"Thanks."

Violet walked over to the towering shelf and scanned through the selection until she found one that she hadn't heard in a long while. She reached up and pulled out Jimmy's Def Leppard CD. She walked over to the large stereo and placed the CD into the machine, allowing the music to fill the room. Violet closed her eyes and sighed in contentment as she leaned up against the wall, letting the music flow around her. The two stayed in a comfortable silence, listening to the music, enjoying their after school cigarette, and just enjoying each other's company. As Violet took another drag of her cigarette, she looked down on the wall she was leaning up against. An evil grin crossed her face at what she saw. She walked past Jimmy and grabbed one of the extra ashtrays and walked back over to the spot she just came from and crouched down. Jimmy quickly opened his eyes and looked over at Violet when he heard a _CRUNCH_. Violet just stood up with a smile on her face as she set the ashtray down on a nearby table.

"What did you do?" Jimmy asked with a playful smile.  
"Why, Mr. Detective. I believe I just commited a crime," Violet said playfully.

Jimmy stood up, taking a drag of his cigarette, he walked over towards Violet. He looked at her with a playful smile before he looked at the wall behind her. He reached over and picked up the ashtray that Violet set down and turned it over in his hand, looking at the underside of it. He let out a small laugh and looked at Violet.

"Well, I'd have to say that you're guilty of murder, Miss Minazaki."  
"And I take it that the great Jimmy Kudo is going to solve the case?"  
"Of course. Since there are only two suspects in this room, me and you, it's safe to say that the murderer was you. I was sitting in the chair, smoking my cigarette, minding my own business. Judging by the stains on the wall and the stains on the bottom of the ashtray, so it's safe to say that the ashtray was the muder weapon. Also, there are light smoke marks on the wall as well, which is safe to say that the murderer played with its victim first before the killing. Then, once they got bored with the torture, they walked across the room and picked up the ashtray and started to beat the victim senseless until the victim finally died, giving off the horrible crunching sound."  
"You're right, Mr. Detective. I am guilty of such a crime. It seems you solved another big case. Better call the press."  
"Ha ha. Of course. Jimmy Kudo will solve even the hardest cases," Jimmy said as he put out his cigarette.  
"I can see the headlines now: _Jimmy Kudo, Master Teen Detective, Solves Big Case_."

The two couldn't help but laugh. This is just what they needed after a rough day at school. Violet too one last drag of her cigarette before she put it out. She walked over to the stereo and turned the power off. The two teens exited the room, still laughing. There, stained across the wall was the victim...an innocent...house spider.

Remember, one truth prevails.


End file.
